


Dancer

by Snorp_Lord



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy AU [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Google isn't a dancer. At least as far as the others know.
Relationships: Bingiplier/Googleplier (Markiplier TV)
Series: Guardians of the Galaxy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverpaintedwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpaintedwings/gifts).



“He’s not the one for you, kid.”

Illinois’ voice was unmistakable. Bing finally looked up, away from the door to the cargo hold where Google had been just moments ago. “What?”

“Blue. He’s not the one. Not for you, at least. Someone else, maybe, but...he ain’t meant for you. Nothing wrong with that.”

“You never know. Could be total soulmates.”

Illinois sighed, taking a seat next to him on one of the many crates scattered about. “Look, kid. In my experience, there’s two types of folks. The ones that dance, and the ones that don’t. You’re a dancer. Blue just...ain’t.” 

“...You don’t  _ know  _ that.”

“You don’t know I don’t either.” When it became pretty clear Bing didn’t quite believe him, Illinois sighed again, deeper. “First time I met my sweetheart, we were celebrating. Big party. Whole town was drunk off their asses and flailin’ around like fish outta water. Course, I was right in the middle of it all. Lotta people standing around, waiting for someone to come ask them over, ask for a dance and all. Didn’t notice any of em. What I  _ did  _ notice...was the one who came up to me dancing even worse than I was.”

“That does sound pretty sweet.”

“Got to talking, both of us. Not long after, we realised we didn’t wanna stop. All because of one dance.”

“I get it, okay? I’m a dancer, Blue isn’t, it’s...not meant to be or whatever.”

“It’ll be okay, kid. You’ll find someone. We just gotta find you someone who’s a little more Bing, and a little less...Blue.”


End file.
